frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
156 – The Instance: Curse Illidan's Sudden But Inevitable Betrayal
Big News Of The Week Blizzard Wants You To Fight Greg “Ghostcrawler” Street made a very interesting statement on the Blizzard community forums this week, in response to a question about Battlegrounds, saying I will agree that we need to focus more on BGs. And to be fair we are in this very next patch, and there will be more announcements at Blizzcon. However, to play devil’s advocate, PvP balance issues manifest themselves a lot more sharply in Arena than in BGs. I don’t think it’s appropriate to spend 75% of our PvP time on BGs because 75% of the players are there (I made those numbers up). Things like diminishing returns on crowd control or dispel protection are just a lot less of a big deal in most BG encounters because there are more breaks in the fighting, you’re fighting different people, and the strategy has more going on than just killing the other guy. I love BGs – don’t get me wrong. But they tend to be more sensitive to say map issues than class issues. (Though again, because I know it will be taken out of context if I don’t caveat it, class issues can definitely affect BGs.) Did we miss the Battleground Q&A? Blizzard Dev Cory Stockton was the question-answerer a few weeks ago, when the community team posted the WoW Q&A on the subject of Battlegrounds. There were some very interesting tidbits about the forthcoming Isle Of Conquest BG that we haven’t yet covered. Rumors And Scuttlebutt Profiting From PvP That’s the title of a post that caught our eyes this week on the blog “alteracvolley.com”. It’s a rundown of the best ways to convert your PvP time into gold in-game. Can You Really Level Via Only PvP After 3.2? Blizzard CM Vaneras posted his intention to level a character up without doing all of the PvE stuff we normally associate with WoW. Town Cryer Jason P. writes: I was listening to episode 141, well Scott mentioned about you camping for the Time-Lost Protodrake… I’d like to get that mount as well, what is your suggestion for a good camp spot? Chris C. writes: I got my first ever ticket to blizz con! I am super excited to go but was wondering if you guys had any tips. Maybe some idea on things to bring: food, water, deodorant, a camp chair (one of the ones that folds up), airborn…etc. As well as some tips on things to see/ do while there. Drop Of The Week The Blizzcon Pre-sale If you aren’t able to go to Blizzcon this year, you might just want to avoid eBay for the next couple of weeks. If you *are* going to Blizzcon this year, here’s your chance to just skip out on waiting in line to buy T-Shirts when you could be playing Diablo 3 or following Jay Mohr around. It’s the Blizzcon Pre-sale store, and it’s going online this week, specifically on Wednesday, August 5th at 10AM Pacific Daylight-saving Time. Expectations: Category:The Instance